No Puedo Tenerte
by MaruHanning
Summary: Edward nunca penso que Bella lo dejaria,pero al romper el corazon de esta se dio cuenta de lo contrario. Ahora sumido en su depresion y soledad, reacciona y  prefiere estar completamente solo antes de no tenerla a ella/dedicado:karla elizabeth, newsumary


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí, pero está basada en una canción de los Jonas.**

* * *

_No Puedo Tenerte_

Estoy sumido en una depresión total, me advirtió que se iría, pero nunca pensé que realmente llegaría a irse de verdad. Estaba ciego por culpa de los celos y por eso rompí su corazón, merezco el infierno y mucho mas por eso. He sido un idiota y no la merezco.

Son las dos de la madrugada y no quiero quedarme dormido, porque no se si me podre levantar al otro día. Nunca quise causar una escena, de celos y ahora de locura pero estoy muriendo sin el amor por ella. Le ruego a Dios solo para poder escuchar un suspiro tuyo, tu voz cuando decías que me amabas, dime que amas por favor, por que prefiero quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida, si se que no puedo tenerte a ti.

Miro la carta que me dejaste ese día y me pregunto si algún día lograre recuperarte y sentirme completo de nuevo. Las pocas veces que sueño, siempre es contigo, soñando que te veré pronto, que te tendré en mis brazos otra vez y besare esos labios que me pertenecen.

Juro con mi vida que jamás olvidare el hecho de que estaba siendo tan tonto, un idiota y un imbécil y todavía no te merezco.

-Edward, hermanito, sigues despierto –dijo Alice entrando a mi cuarto con un rastro de tristeza en su voz. Alice era la única que pensaba que no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido con mi amor, pero ella estaba equivocada. Todo había sido mi culpa.

-Ya sabes Alice, tengo miedo de quedarme dormido –admití dejándola que se sentara en la orilla de mi cama y apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Edward, sabes que no te vas a morir durmiendo, si sigues pasando noches en velas morirás –dijo

-Si sigo teniendo esos sueños tan reales de que Bella vuelve a mí, me moriré de pena al despertar y saber que todo era una vil ilusión, Alice –susurre

-Ya verás que Bella volverá, estoy segura. Ella te sigue amando como siempre lo ha hecho. Solo necesita tiempo –dijo con voz maternal

-No, Alice, Bella no volverá. Ahora sí que metí la pata –admití con tristeza –Ahora déjame solo por favor, aprecio todo lo que haces por mi y te amo hermanita gracias por creer en mí siempre- dije levantándome para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo hermano –sonrió pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

A penas Alice se retiro sentí unos suaves golpecitos en mi puerta, seguramente era Esme, mi madre.

-Esme, por favor quiero estar solo –susurre, pero los golpes continuaron. Me levante para gritarle a quien sea que fuese, porque Esme se habría ido cuando le pedí estar solo, pero cuando abrí la puerta me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida.

-¡Dime porque mierda estamos peleando! –grito Bella con lagrimas en los ojos -porque sabes que la verdad vale más, que si tu quisieras, no mentirías y no desconfiarías.

-Bella, daría todo lo que me queda para mostrarte, que he sido un idiota, pero aun si. No puedo vivir sin ti –susurre cabizbajo –Bella, no sabes todo lo que rogado por escuchar tu voz. Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro dime que amas también, que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Si no es así prefiero que te vayas porque quiero estar solo antes que estar sin ti.

-Edward, odio que hagas escenas de celos y que no confíes en mi cuando sabes que yo te amaba tanto que era imposible que yo te engañara. Prefiero mil veces, terminar contigo y quedarme sola antes de engañar al hombre más perfecto en la tierra, al hombre que amo con locura, más que a mi vida misma –dijo moviendo sus manos como si fuera obvio lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunte, no sé si las noches en velas me estaban pasando la cuenta o no creía lo que escuchaba

-¡Arg! Parece que nuestra separación te afecto más de lo que esperaba –grito

-Sí, no sabes cuánto me ha afectado –admiti

-¿Cómo hago para que lo entiendas? ¡A pesar de todo! ¡Te amo! Te ame, te sigo amando y te seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días y si existe el tal paraíso, te amare desde allá arriba hasta que estés conmigo nuevamente y si te vas tu primero, te amare desde aqui y esperare el dia en que me toque ir alla arriba contigo–dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos para plantarme un beso. No era un beso apasionado ni desesperado, si no uno tierno, delicado y lleno de amor.

-Bella, gracias por ser tú la mujer para mi, gracias por saber perdonarme por todo el daño que te he hecho y gracias por amarme como yo te amo a ti –susurre encima de sus labios.

* * *

**¡Qué boni! Jajajaja **

**Este shoot se lo quiero dedicar a… redoble de tambores por favor… Karla Elizabeth. Chica te dije que te tenía una sorpresita y aquí está ya que eres igual de romántica que yo y te encantaron mis fics dije y porque no agradecerte todos sus reviews con un shoot para que mas romántico, espero que te guste lo hice con mucho amor.**

**Un beso!**


End file.
